Comme un coup de tonnerre dans un ciel serein
by dreyd
Summary: One-shot lupinesque dédié à Melle Cyann. Elle voulait un Rémus heureux, non tourmenté par sa lycanthropie mais un brin mélancolique. Nous revoilà donc plongés par une après-midi ensoleillée dans le Poudlard des Maraudeurs...


**Disclaimer** : J'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à dire que ce qui suit ne m'appartient pas. Cette fois-ci, c'est avec plaisir que j'annonce que j'offre tout (à un détail près) à ma Traîtresse Cyann, si madame Rowling y consent.

_Un grand merci à Sa Majesté Eiream d'avoir corrigé MA Faute...             _

Après que Cyann eut fait de Snape un infâme mangemort, après que j'eus moi-même quelque peu maltraité monsieur Lupin, je suis devenue la Meilleure Ennemie de ma Traîtresse. Pour nous racheter de nos abominations perpétrées sur nos personnages favoris (MON Snape et SON Lupin), nous avons décidé d'écrire deux one-shots à la gloire de nos deux héros. Voici ma part de contrat enfin terminée :  _Je veux un Lupin  qui soit heureux, pas tourmenté par sa lycanthropie, mais quand même mélancolique_. Une gageure. Pari tenu, Traîtresse, j'espère que tu reconnaîtras ton loup-garou...

Chers lecteurs, si vous voulez lire la deuxième partie du contrat, courez vite (après avoir lu et reviewé le texte qui suit évidemment) vous plonger dans la fic de Cyann intitulée Tableau noir...

J'ai donc l'honneur et le plaisir de dédicacer à ma Traîtresse ce one-shot intitulé...

**Comme un coup de tonnerre dans un ciel serein**

Le soleil, haut dans le ciel, annonce le début de la saison chaude. L'été sera sec. Une légère brise emmêle ses cheveux. D'un doigt, il repousse une mèche rebelle voilant son regard d'ambre. Lumière aveuglante. Il peine à maintenir ses yeux grands ouverts. Pourtant il lève son visage vers l'astre lumineux et laisse ses rayons brûler sa peau délicate. Teint de lune. Aujourd'hui il s'en remet aux éclats dorés pour oublier la morsure froide de l'opale. Aujourd'hui il veut tourner le dos à la Déesse de la Nuit. Sa Déesse. Ce jour, il la boude. Il sourit. Effacer les dernières traces de la nuit terrible qu'il vient de passer. Gommer les dernières cernes qui assombrissent son regard. Il sourit.

Nuit terrible. La dernière. Il ne s'enfermera plus dans cette cabane calfeutrée qui grâce à lui est passée à la postérité. Les hurlements à la mort du plus terrifiant des fantômes ne hanteront plus le sommeil des habitants du Pré-au-Lard. Cette nuit, ils ont tremblé pour la dernière fois. Nuit terrible. Jamais de toutes leurs frasques ils ne s'étaient autant amusés. La dernière sortie des Maraudeurs au clair de lune dans le plus extravagant terrain de jeu qui soit. La forêt interdite.

Il entend encore les petits couinements de Wormtail lové dans sa fourrure cendrée. Il galope dans les sous-bois, ses longues pattes agiles effleurant à peine le tapis de mousse épaisse. Tous ses sens aux abois, il sème sans mal ses poursuivants et se dissimule avec son petit compagnon sous de hautes fougères aux senteurs boisées délicates. Des craquements de brindilles, un halètement épuisé. Il sent le souffle chaud du chien au pelage noir lui titiller les narines. Les pattes massives de Padfoot déjà maculées de boue s'enfoncent lourdement dans une large flaque, provoquant un ridicule bruit de succion qui étouffe les petits cris stridents d'excitation du rat. Le chien passe, ignorant la cache de ses amis et poursuit sa traque. Ils ont gagné, on ne les a pas trouvés. Raté. A peine a-t-il le temps de savourer sa victoire en pensée que déjà il se sent empoigné, soulevé à bout de bois à deux mètres du sol par un jeune cerf aussi puissant que discret. Discret Prongs ? Voilà une qualité qu'il ne partage pas avec son avatar humain.

Voilà James se livrant à son activité favorite. L'art de la séduction. Etre vu, être regardé, être admiré. Mais la vérité est tout autre. James s'en contrefiche. Ce qui lui a toujours réellement plu, c'est le jeu. Jouer à être vu plus encore que d'apprécier les regards posés sur lui. Une seule paire d'yeux a jamais compté. La seule dont il a toujours voulu attirer l'attention et qui longtemps a feint de l'ignorer. Deux iris verts dardés à l'instant sur sa petite personne, où se mêlent à la fois amour, colère et amusement. Ses pitreries lui ont de tout temps été destinées. Pour le plaisir de l'agacer d'abord. Pour la joie de la divertir surtout. Habile Prongs. Assis auprès de lui sur l'herbe grasse il laisse voleter sa petite balle dorée, la rattrapant in extremis avant qu'elle ne s'échappe définitivement.

« Trop lent Prongs. » Ses longs doigts pâles se sont refermés sur le vif avant même que James n'esquisse l'embryon d'un mouvement. Au jeu du réflexe, le loup-garou est toujours vainqueur.

« Pfff. Tu triches Moony. Tu es encore complètement envahi par tes sens animaux. »

« La vérité est que tu ne peux reconnaître qu'il est toujours le meilleur ! » pouffe Peter de sa petite voix fluette.

« Vraiment ? Il faisait pourtant moins le fier cette nuit quand Prongs s'est entraîné au lancer de loup-garou ! » raille Sirius.

« Tu es mal placé pour critiquer, gros pataud, tellement occupé à batifoler bruyamment dans la boue que tu n'as même pas entendu les couinements suraigus de Wormtail ! » renchérit James.

« Ce qui confirme que tu nous as trouvés à cause de mes cris et non grâce à tes supposés talents innés de pisteur. Sans moi, Moony aurait gagn ! » conclut Peter.

« Merci camarade de remettre à sa place ce ruminant cornu. Heureusement que Peter est là pour rétablir l'ordre naturel des choses ! »

Peter rougit de plaisir. James et Sirius lèvent les yeux au ciel en haussant les épaules d'un dédain déguisé. Quelques clins d'œil échangés et les voilà tous les quatre pris d'un fou rire inextinguible. C'est leur dernier après-midi passé ensemble à Poudlard. Les ASPIC sont terminés, demain ils prendront une nouvelle fois l'express à la locomotive d'un rouge rutilant. Le dernier retour. Ils n'y reviendront plus. Le règne des Maraudeurs, demain prendra fin. Et ils ont longuement réfléchi à un dernier coup d'éclat. Ils auraient souhaité laisser une marque plus profonde encore dans le souvenir des Serpentard. Dans l'esprit de Snape en particulier. Mais il s'y est opposé. Il pense que Snape n'est pas près d'oublier les quatre Gryffondor. Il pense qu'il a vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir.

« Dommage » avait dit Sirius. « Ça m'aurait bien plu de taquiner Snivellus de ma baguette une dernière fois. » Mais Sirius n'avait pas insisté et il s'était rangé de son côté. Oui. Snape n'allait pas les oublier de sitôt.

Ils avaient aussi pensé à récupérer la carte que Filch leur avait confisquée. Cette fois-ci, c'était James qui avait posé son veto.

« Pour les générations futures... » avait-il solennellement déclamé. « Seuls les dignes descendants des Maraudeurs seront aptes à retrouver cet inestimable objet pour perpétuer l'œuvre commencée. Seuls les plus méritants, les plus audacieux, les plus... »

« C'est bon Prongs, on a compris. » l'avait coupé Sirius. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? »

« Et si pour une fois, on arrêtait les blagues. Et si pour une fois on mettait en œuvre quelque chose de beau... et d'inattendu de la part des Maraudeurs ? »

Il avait eu cette idée. Pour éclairer la nuit. Pour masquer l'éclat argenté de l'astre qu'il ne pouvait plus souffrir. Un spectacle prodigieux pour illuminer l'obscurité, voiler la face blafarde du disque lunaire. Un feu d'artifice, un feu de joie aux couleurs de l'école. L'aigle, le serpent, le lion et le blaireau enfin réunis dans le ciel étoilé. Sans conflit, sans concurrence. Oublier les différences, les différents. Joindre les opposés. Jouer la carte de la complémentarité. Ne faire plus qu'un. Au moins une fois. Cette nuit. Contre la marque verte qui depuis quelques temps luit trop souvent dans les ténèbres, lier les huit couleurs de Poudlard. Voilà ce à quoi il avait songé. Idée acceptée à l'unanimité par ses trois compagnons. Pluie de chocogrenouilles et fontaines de biéraubeuure pour parfaire le tableau. Dans quelques heures, la fête battrait son plein.

« Tu viens jouer Remus ? » James a rangé son vif pour sortir sa baguette. Frank Longbottom vient d'improviser une compétition de duels sorciers le long des rives du lac. James et Sirius sont ravis. Ils vont pouvoir une fois de plus prouver l'étendue de leurs talents. Remus est persuadé qu'ils espèrent secrètement se retrouver face à face pour la finale. Il y a toujours eu une forme de compétition amicale entre ces deux quasi-frères.

« Allez-y sans moi les gars. J'ai les muscles encore tout endoloris, je préfère paresser au soleil. Je vous regarde. »

« Comme tu voudras. A tout à l'heure. »

Les trois jeunes hommes s'en vont rejoindre les élèves attroupés autour de Frank qui récolte dans son chapeau les noms des participants, avant de procéder au tirage au sort magique qui déterminera les couples de duellistes. Peter sautille derrière James et Sirius, le sourire aux lèvres. On a toujours tendance à le sous-estimer, pense Rémus. A tort. Peter est plein de ressources : son intelligence et sa vivacité d'esprit compensent bien souvent ses faiblesses en pratique des sortilèges.

Son regard s'égare vers les autres élèves sorciers. Beaucoup se sont joints au jeu. Quelques-uns uns seulement, comme lui, ont choisi de se prélasser sur l'herbe chaude. C'est le cas de cette jeune fille assise seule à l'ombre d'un érable du Japon. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il la voit, mais c'est la première fois que ses yeux s'arrêtent vraiment sur elle. Il ne l'avait jamais vue seule mais toujours entourée d'une bande d'amies exubérantes. Et elle n'était jamais la dernière à remplir les couloirs de ses exclamations et éclats de rire. Cet après-midi, elle est étrangement calme. Ses amies sont allées déposer leurs noms dans le chapeau de Longbottom, elle ne les a pas suivies. Depuis des années elle le couve du regard sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. C'est aujourd'hui le dernier jour. Elle doit oser lui parler. Elle le regarde, sourit, range son livre dans son sac besace et se lève. Surpris, il la voit s'approcher de lui, un sourire étrange dessiné sur ses lèvres. Le rose aux joues.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » Il acquiesce. Elle s'assied rapidement en tailleur, les yeux tournés vers le lac pour observer les premiers duels. Mais elle ne les voit pas. Son esprit est ailleurs. Il le sait bien. Lui-même la contemple comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Ses yeux noisettes pétillent d'intelligence et le rose qui colore ses pommettes témoignent d'une timidité qu'il n'avait pas soupçonnée. Ses boucles châtain volettent souplement autour de son visage, balaient ses joues et son front pâle. Elle se tourne vers lui, hésitante.

« Je peux faire ton portrait ? »

« Euh... Bien sûr. Tu dessines ? »

Elle sourit malicieusement. Bien sûr qu'elle dessine, question stupide. Il se maudit de l'avoir posée. Il va passer pour un imbécile... Elle sort un rouleau de parchemin de son sac, un crayon. Silencieusement elle commence à le croquer. Ses joues ont retrouvé leur pâleur, ses yeux ont pris une expression sérieuse. Elle fixe intensément les traits de son visage. Il en est presque gêné. Non. Il _est_ gêné. Il se rend compte qu'il ne connaît même pas son nom. Et comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées...

« Je m'appelle Mallice. Avec deux « _l_ », fantaisie de mes parents. Mallice d'Ilo. »

« Remus. Remus Lupin. »

« Je sais. » Sa main tremble légèrement et elle rosit de nouveau.

A lui de sourire. Il jette un œil distrait sur les combats qui se déroulent face à eux. Sirius est en train de mettre une bonne correction à un Serpentard un peu trop prétentieux. Il entend le vent siffler dans les arbres, les rires de ses camarades lui semblent lointains... Il se concentre sur le crissement de la mine sur le papier.

Ce portrait est troublant. Mallice a su saisir cette part d'animalité, de sauvagerie qui est en lui. Dessin magnifique. Il a peine à se reconnaître dans cette image. Ou elle le représente que trop justement... Tant de mélancolie dans ce sourire, de tension dans ce regard paisible... C'est lui. Lui complètement. Ses yeux l'interrogent. Elle sait, il en est sûr. Mais il n'est pas inquiet. Il se sent même... bien. Il est apaisé. Heureux même. Il a envie de rire.

Le soleil se couche, les duellistes remontent vers le château. James et Sirius sont dépités. Ils ont perdu tous les deux. Ils jurent contre l'arbitrage qu'ils jugent partial. Mais la perspective de la fête de ce soir leur redonne de l'entrain. Ils chuchotent et ricanent doucement en passant devant lui, amusés de le voir en si bonne compagnie. Peter lui décoche un clin d'œil. Il se lève et leur emboîte le pas. Il tend sa main à Mallice qui l'attrape avec bonheur. Il jette un regard vers la lune naissante, son œil d'ambre flamboie. Il lui tire la langue et rit aux éclats.

Ris Remus Lupin. Profite de ces instants d'insouciance, de cette joie éphémère. Demain arrivera bien assez vite. Comme un coup de tonnerre dans un ciel serein.


End file.
